1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load handling device for an industrial truck having a lift frame, a lift carriage which can be displaced along the lift frame, and a reach carriage guided so as to move on the lift carriage, a load pick-up means being arranged on the reach carriage.
2. Technical Considerations
In load handling devices of this type, the lift frame is firmly connected to a vehicle frame of the industrial truck. The lift carriage can be moved along the lift frame in the vertical direction. The reach carriage can be displaced relative to the lift carriage in the essentially horizontal direction, in the longitudinal direction of the industrial truck. The load pick-up means, generally designed as load forks, is rigidly connected to the reach carriage, in the case of a design without a side shift device, or forms a common component with the reach carriage. In the case of a design with a side shift device, the load pick-up means can be displaced in the lateral direction of the industrial truck, that is to say perpendicular to the direction of movement of the reach device.
Arrangements having a reach device for the load pick-up devices are known, for example, in the case of so-called reach fork-lift trucks, in which the reach device is generally formed by a scissors-type device. The scissors-type device is normally located between the lift carriage and the load pick-up device. However, this enlarges the front-end dimension of the load handling device, as a result of which the center of gravity of a load that is picked up is displaced forwards in an unfavorable way.
The invention is, therefore, based on the object of providing a load handling device of the generic type for an industrial truck which can be produced simply and has a low front-end dimension.